When Chirons away, the demigods will play
by WingedGift
Summary: Mr. D and Chiron are gone and camp has been left in the hands of Abigail Reed and Rose Lunamora... oh no. percebeth, tratie, and thico. I suck at summerys. please read :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I finally got it posted! This is my first fanfiction so pleasseeee go easy on me. *puppy dog eyes* please no flames, or cussing. Give me your thoughts on the story. The character Rose is my partner in crime Eilisiana and Abigail is me :D. **

**Disclaimer: Yo we don't own Percy Jackson **

**Rose: Except for on the weekends*shifty eyes***

**Chiron: no you don't**

**Rose and Abigail: Chiron! You're not in this story!*kicks Chiron out***

**Abigail: like I said before we don't own Percy Jackson.**

Introduction: Abigail-Rose-Domination

The morning was early at camp half blood. It was mid June and Mr. D and Chiron had left last night while we were all asleep. They left a note explaining they had gone on an important Olympian business and would be back in a month. It was written that Percy and Annabeth would take over Camp until their return. Luckily, I woke up Super early. It was time to pull something that could only involve the Hermes cabin. I pulled on my gardening shoes, tan shorts, a white blouse and my magic necklace. I stole away to Cabin Three to collect my best friend Abigail. The sun hadn't risen yet but it was already in the mid sixties. She was outside waiting wearing her traditional jean shorts with a white shirt with the word Hawaii written across it and a Hawaiian flower with sunglasses hiding her infamous sea green eyes.

"You have the letters?" I asked, adjusting my glasses.

"Yep" she smiled holding up the stack of letters that were posted outside every building and cabin in the camp. "I got every one of them."

"Toss them somewhere and let's go." I smiled.

Soon we were on our way to cabin eleven.

"Operation hijack the camp is a go." Abigail said.

"They'll never know what hit em' " I agreed.

Conner and Travis Stoll were waiting outside their cabin for us.

"You guys have the stuff?" Abigail asked putting her sunglasses in her hair like a headband.

"You bet." Said Conner, who had a new stack of letters.

"Let's see what you guys wrote." I said reaching for one of the papers. Conner put his hands above his head, the fact that he was six inches taller than me didn't help. The papers were now far above my reach. I jumped but in vain.

"Conner!" Abigail scolded.

"Fine, here Rosie." He said with a wink.

"Ya…. Thanks." I said softer voice and took a paper off the stack and read it over.

"So did we do well?" asked Travis.

"Yes, these are perfect." I said.

"Alright guys lets go hang these up." Abigail said and we split up.

By sunrise when capers stumbled out of their beds, and read our fake letters.

_Demigods _

_Mr. and I have had to leave last minute to go to Olympus. We won't be back until a month at the mean time Abigail reed and Rose Lunamora will temporarily in charge till our return. See you heroes in a month._

_Chiron and __Mr. D_

A/N sorry it's short. I'll try to post the next chapter Friday if not Saturday. Please review!


	2. The Assembly Picks New Activites

**A/N Heyy sorry for not updating. My computers been out of whack and I've been trying to catch up on school. So here's chapter 2! I'm sorry I didn't mention in the last chapter but until further notice it will be in Rose's POV.**

**Disclaimer: last time I checked I was a 14 year old girl so… I do not own Percy Jackson **

"Abigail!" called Percy as he burst into the Big House where she and I were setting up our station.

"Hey ya Percy! Guess who the new temporary leader of Camp is?" I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah I know" he said narrowing his eyes "But, you two are up to something…"

"What ever do you mean?" Abigail said cleaning out a stack of old things. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I mean why would Mr. D and Chiron put you in charge of anything? Much less the camp? There's something suspicious about that." He decided.

"Oh nonsense Percy." I said, tossing a stack of Dean Martin CD's. "We are perfectly capable of running a Camp."

"In fact we are calling a meeting to set up some new activities…" said Abigail with a mischievous smirk.

"You're invited of course," I said, "That reminds me – take the meeting information and deliver them for us." I handed him a small stack of hand addressed letters.

"One of them is yours." I added as Abigail left to take out the trash somewhere in the conversation so I didn't have any back up.

"Why do I have to deliver them?"He asked.

"Because you are my personal butler for the day." I said with an evil smile.

"Since when?" he asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"Since I am partly in charge of this Camp. Now come back when come when you've delivered all of them." I said shoving him out the door. Abigail came shortly after that looking questioning look. The meeting was held in the big house. Which Abigail and I had completely transformed into a posh Upper East Side cabin of awesomeness. Everyone showed up: Percy – The Butler, Annabeth, Thelia, Nico, Katie, Travis and Clarisse. They all sat in our mega cool Adirondack chairs of various designs and colors. I had arranged them in a semi circle, around a magical fire, like the way Olympian thrones were arranged.

I sat in a yellow one with cup holders nearest the fire and excitedly skimmed over a clipboard full of ideas. Abigail had a clipboard as well. She sat in a purple chair next to mine. As soon as everyone was seated, I began.

"Hi guys," I smiled, standing up. "So being the new temporary leaders of Camp Half Blood, Abigail and I have come up with some 'Ideas'." I heard Percy mumble something I didn't catch and Abigail shout whispering him to shut up. "So… Since you all are our friends we thought we should include you in our region. This will be our own personal Olympus for the month. Only we are allowed in here. Anyway back to the ideas…." I started.

"First Idea," said Abigail who stood up, "truth or dare."

There was an outbreak than, from our friends. Some were in favor, but most were negative. For over an hour we discussed ideas all the way down to the last thing on the clipboard.

"And at the end of the month..." I began

"There will be a huge ball!" Abigail exclaimed.

Again there were outbursts of approval and disapproval.

"Bottom line, we are in charge, what we say goes even if you complain." I said. "Now who wants cake?"

Every hand shot up.

"Sorry we don't have cake… yet… oh butler! Make us some cake please." I said snapping my fingers.

Percy growled but got up to make cake.

**A/N I don't know when ill get the next chapter put up cause I have conditioning and tryouts next week so I'll try my best. Please review!**

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	3. Percy isn't gay?

**A/N hey everyone! I'm back and I made the team! :D! We are up to chapter 3! And to ****PercabethEternalLove**** there are so many more surprises to come. And thanks for being a follower (in a non creepy way) and being the first to review :) beside ****Eilisiana**** but she doesn't count. **

**Rose: we own Percy Jackson! Beat that fangirls! *thunder shakes the building* **

**Abigail: she's joking. We don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Rose: Watche u talkin' about foo. Of course we do. **

**Abigail: *covers roses mouth ignore her. She doesn't know what she's talking about.**

**Disclaimer: rose is on drugs don't lesson to her. We don't own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 3 Percy isn't gay?

Rose POV

The cake only Percy ate because he was taking to long. While he was cooking us all had strawberries that I had ran to get a few minutes after he left. Honestly we wanted to have cake, but we filled ourselves with a quarter of the strawberry field – well we partially had a war with them but- never mind. So Percy ate the cake but just enough, I'll elaborate. We all split up after that. It wasn't until late afternoon when we came back to the Big House that I saw Percy came out wearing short pink shorts with the word butler written in glitter on the back.

"Hey Rose!" he said in a gay voice, he grinned.

Holy Hades, what is wrong with him?

"Yea… Hey …Percy why are you wearing butler shorts?" I asked.

"Because…" he replied in the gayest voice, I wouldn't of have thought it was possible. We stood there for an awkward few minutes.

"Omg! Percy How's it going?" Abigail said in a peppy girly girl voice. What the Hades was she doing?

"Hey girlfriend nothin much! How bot you?" Percy replied still his "gay voice"

"Good but OMG! Have you heard what jenny did?" Abigail continued.

"No what happened?" Gay Percy said.

"She cheated on mike."

"No"

"Yes! And on his brother!"

"I can't believe it!" Gay Percy said.

"Abigail!" Katie hissed.

"What?" Abigail asked in his regular voice.

"You're not helping." Katie said.

"What? I all ways wanted a sister." She sad. My bag of chips 'accidentally' fell off the chair.

"Percy since you are wearing butler shorts clean this up." I ordered.

Percy grumbled "Fine." He bent down  
>(wish I hadn't done that) and began to pick up the mess. I sort of felt sorry for him, even if he was acting gay and wearing shorts (which, were in Hades did he get those at?) So I was going to help him clean it up when Annabeth walked in.<p>

"Percy?" she questioned.

Percy jumped up with a start, spilling the chips he had been picking up.

"What are you doing h-here?" he stuttered.

"… Thelia wants you?" she said… as a question?

"Uhh ok… what dose she what?" he asked.

"It's time for archery." She said after a small pause.

"O-oh." He said and they left out the door.

I fell back into my yellow Adirondack and sighed. That sure was weird… My eyes strayed to the spilled chips on the floor and groaned.

"I guess I've got to clean this up." I murmured. And quickly picked dup the chips and tossed them in the trash. Then having nothing better to do, I ran to catch up with Annabeth and Percy.

I ran calling "Hey guys wait up!"

I finally caught up with them, but Annabeth wasn't too happy. We talked, or listened to Percy talk about Lady Gaga and Niki Manaj and just when I was about to smack him, he snapped out of it.

"Hey Why am I wearing these butler shorts?" Percy yelled.

"Percy?..." Annabeth asked like he was crazy… or gay…

"Annabeth how did I end up hear? I was just at the beach!" He said.

"… Are you straight?" Annabeth asked.

"What? I'm like totally confused!" he said in a gay voice.

"Percy! You didn't …use magic did you?" Annabeth asked. The non-gay version of Percy managed to break through.

"I might have." He coughed "put some in the cake," he coughed because we didn't have any eggs…" he finished.

"Percy you know better to use Hacctas (spelling?) Magic!" I exclaimed.

"I didn't know this would happen!" he gestured to his extremely short shorts. Annabeth Face-palmed.

"Percy…" Then his gay side took over again.

"Actually think it worked out quite well," I said trying to lighten the mood. "I got an uncomplaining butler for twenty minutes." Annabeth growled.

" How do I undo the spell thing…- If that's what it is.." she asked. I thought for a moment.

"He must have accidentally used the sexuality switcher spell… witch means he will be permanently gay after 24 hours… you have to get a peacock feather from Hera and a pomegranate from Hades." I knew my spells. Annabeth cursed.

"I guess this totally calls for a quest!" Percy exclaimed.

"Who asked you!" Annabeth and I yelled! He broke down crying like a baby. Annabeth growled.

"Let's consult the Oracle." I sighed.

"Fine." Annabeth grumbled. We were granted our quest and it was decided that Annabeth would travel with me, Abigail, and of coarse the victim Percy. Abigail and I hi-fived each other and we got ready to go.

"Can I still wear the shorts on the quest?" Percy asked. We all collectively shouted "NO!" While he was changing, Conner and Travis walked in.

**A/N Ohh cliffy! I hate cliffy's but me and ****Eilisiana**** have yet to finish the 4 chapter so we don't know how long it will be tell we update. Please review! **


	4. whos hotter Loki or Percy

Authors note *Please read!*

_Italics- Eilisiana _**Bold- Me ***- actions

**I know sorry I haven't Updated you probably want to shoot me.** *closes eyes and prepares self*

"_Wait"_ *a voice shouts*

**"Not now! Don't you****see I'm preparing to die!"** *Eilisiana enters*

**"****Eilisiana****?" **

_"You know to call me Danni."_ *She says.*

**"What are you doing here?"** I ask.

_" I'm here to tell everyone that as we speak that you are working on the next chapter."_

**"I am?"** *hits in gut*

*coughs*** I am yes ***cough** they spin on their singing chairs to look at the audience and puts their arms on the desk in front of them*

_"We have finally gotten cured of 'writers block'" _

**"Yes! Yes we have and the story is going to get more epic… and even more hilarious."**

_"Yes yes it will" _* While I am nodding my head in agreement. Danni turns to me*

**"So in other news. How have you been Danni?"**

_"Well I saw green lantern."_

"**Really! Your soooo lucky!"**

_"I know! Though it doesn't have tom Hiddleston in it who plays Loki from Thor…I like him, Has a major epic. Have you seen it yet?"_

**"No" *** you hear an audible gasp's*

_"What! You haven't seen it?" _*shows a pic of Loki and Thor*

**"Blondie Is HOT!**

_"Haha! That's Thor, but I think the blacked haired guy is way cuter then Thor."_

**"Whatch you talking about?"**

_"What?"_

**"Jk =p"**

_"Hahaha! But seriously Loki is major cute."_

"**No Thor's cuter." **

"_No Loki is clearly cuter."_ *shows photo of Loki*

"**U did not jest go there."**

"_Yes yes I did."_

"**You know what?"**

"_What, Loki is hot? Yes I know that already."_

"**Thor is just like Jason. Blond hair, muscles, and control of lightning….but Jason is hotter!"**

"_Well Loki tops all!" _

"**Percy Jackson beats all!"** * The crowd cheers*

"_Not on the look factor"_ *the crowd boo's"

"**Excuses me?"**

" _You are excused …. Loki is certainly the most talented on the look scale."_

"**No no no no no nuh uh. Percy is hotter. Not cuter hotter."** * The crowd gets restless and starts screaming*

A random girl" we love you Percy!"

"**Shut up you crazies!|"**

"_Loki and Edmund from chronicles of Narnia are waaayyyy hotter than Percy."_ * I slam my hands on the table and stand*

"**Percy is hotter!"** *Danni copy's my action*

"_Loki is hotter." _

"**Conner is hotter."** *sticks tongue out*

"_Why you little… STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN!"_ * They start having a cat fight*

Everyone: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! * I grab Danni's head and bang it agenst the table*

"Hey!" a new voice says. * They stop fighting to look*

"It's me Nico. How bot you stop fighting about Loki and Percy and start fight over me?" *takes off shirt. The girls look at him.*

"_Loki's hotter"_

" **Your hot… but Percy is hotter" *** the fangirls run onstage and tackle nico

Nico-COLD HANDS!

Ok soooo I'm working on it right now soooo ill try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. It may not be today but it will come. All righty bye everyone! Oh and by the way we all know Percy is hotter!

"_I beg to differ."_

"_**Alright."**_

"_Alright what?_

"**You may beg"**

"_Grrrr"_ * an alien pops up* uhhhhh. * They run for there life's*


	5. We Start a quest, and Fail Epicly

We start a quest

**A/N hey! I finally got the chapter! :D Thanks for being patient. *Danni pops up* **

**Danni: Thanks to me!**

**Me: true that * an alien pops up out of no were***

**Alien:….**

**Danni:….**

**Me:… **

**Disclaimer: we do not own Percy Jackson or Hetalia :) **

Abby's POV

Rose and I were sitting in our chairs in the big house. We had are bags and everything ready for the quest.

"Are you guys ready yet? This quest won't start itself you know – we actually have to walk outside for this one." Rose said. That jolted me up out of my nap.

"Present!" I yelled. Then Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, and Katie walked into the room with there back packs packed and ready.

"All us girls are here." Annabeth said. Percy comes in with a pick blouse on, heals and….. makeup?

"I'm like here too!" He said in a high voice. Then the boys all declared they were ready.

"Commence operation ungay Percy!" I said. We all walk outside the doors of the Big House took a few steps then when I thought we finally started the quest the boys start complaining.

"Oh shut up!" I said rubbing my temples.

"I'm so tired," Travis started

"And thirsty!" Conner finished.

"Why did I wear these heels?" Percy whined. I looked at him weirdly.

"Why did we leave with you?" Katie replied. I was about to say 'you just got owned' but I decided ageist it.

"Its only been half a minute." Annabeth said.

"No need to fear! I came prepared!" Rose said. I decided to join her. I jumped beside her.

"Me too!" we stood there like super heroes. I then helped pass out the water and crackers as rose gave Percy a new pair of shoes. After a while I finally spoke up.

"You guys we got about a foot away from the cabin, that's sad." I said. I saw Rose shake her head in the corner of my eye in disappointment

"Let's go guys." Rose said.

"Finally." Katie said. We walked for miles until we stopped at a mysterious rest stop.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked confused.

"I agree" Annabeth said.

"I need to cheek my makeup." Percy said and then he walked into the bathroom… the woman's bathroom.

"Oh no." we all said in unison. Then we heard screaming. Girls started to run screaming out of the restroom. Rose face palmed as I did a face piano.

_Face piano? Conner asks._

_Not literally. Hey… get out of my head!_ I really need to get that cheeked out. After a waiting for what felt like forever the sun came down and Percy still hasn't come back. I got worried.

"Where's Percy?" I asked, fearing for my brother.

"Who knows?" rose said. She then went to go and check. I for one was not going to let her go in by herself. Who knows what's in there.

"I'll go with you." I said. She nodded. We went in there to look for Percy and found nothing. While looking Rose found a video that proclaimed that Percy was kidnapped. Why there is a video camera in the bathroom? Who knows? We left the bathroom and tell the others.

"Oh cheese balls." Conner said.

"He's been Kidnapped by a perverted psychopath. We need to save him." Rose announces. Everyone but me was confused.

**(((Author's Note- Eilisiana here and I'm hijacking the chapter now-FO REALZ YO)))**

THIRD PERSON POV

Rose, who was tired of everyone, sighed and showed everyone the proof that was rated M….so we can't give you the details.

"Oh dear….." Annabeth said after watching the horrific tape

"Yep," concluded Abby

"OK guys….Let's break into teams. I will lead Team Q and Abby will lead Team…Z…..NOW," declared Rose in a heroic voice, "Who wants to join team Q?"

Rose placed her hands on her hips as her bright eyes searched the crowd for her first victim….I mean team member….. *shifty eyes*

Connor shot his hand up immediately, "Oh Oh pick me!"

Rose smiled ardently at the boy, "I see I have my first volunteer! Welcome to the team!"

"Yes!" he exclaimed

"I'm with Abby" declared Annabeth

"Who else is up for this mission?" Rose asked

"ME!" squealed Percy in a high, extremely feminine voice

All the young men murmured a "sure" but Rose, being the highly sensible female she was, did a double take.

"…..Percy? I-I thought you were kidnapped!" Rose said as she waved the M rated tape around in the air dramatically.

"Oh you're right," said Percy who then disappeared in to thin air much to everyone's surprise.

"That was weird," Piper said after a moment of stunned silence

Rose, looking up from staring at absolutely nothing said, "Very weird indeed….. But who else wants to join team Q?"

Katie, who snatched up Travis' hand proudly declared their joining Team Q

"Brilliant! Well abby you can have the rest- we are heading out to rescue Percy!" Shouted Rose as she and her team ran quickly and heroically into the chilly summer night.

"….But the teams are uneven," said Nico to himself after the incredibly brilliant Team Q vanished into the shadows.

"Shhhh….She'll never know," said Thalia in reply

Just then, Rose busted forth from the shadows and shouted, "THE TEAMS ARE UNEVEN!"

Rose then took hold of Nico's wrist and dragged him away. They both disappeared easily into the night…

While Rose and her brilliant team were stomping through the thick forests of Who-Knows-Where, she suddenly stopped and turned to face her team.

"OK, I'd like to assign a really sweet attack plan which I'm calling 'Attack Plan Alpha', like alpha dog- WOOF!" said Rose who then pulled out her small pocket LED flashlight and shined it in everyone's faces, "I think it makes use of our strengths in the best way possible,"

She shined the light into the face of Nico then and continued her speech, "NICO goes in suicidal. It's your charge of the life brigade routine….Plus you're emo so you can pull it off," Rose smiled earnestly.

"….." said Nico

Rose then blinded Katie with the brilliant light of her LED flashlight, "Katie gives up without a struggle!"

"Hunh?..." Inquired Katie

Rose then turned to face the Stoll brothers as the beam of her light shone on their faces, "AND for Conner and Travis- just keep sending your cannon fatter. You'll draw the guns away from me!"

Conner and Travis exchanged glances and asked at the same time, "Hold on, what you are going to be doing Rose?"

Rose smiled then, "Good question. I'll do what I always do best and that means- I'M THE HERO!"

"…" said everyone

"Now let's go find Percy and take down that psychopath!"

Meanwhile Abby was leading the not so brilliant Team Z…

"Okay guys let's do this… Thalia-," Began Abby as she pulled out her IPod and selected the FLASHLIGHT app. She faced the screen towards Thalia and continued, "YOU will start a thunderstorm,"

"Okaaayy," she said

"And Jason will start a Windstorm …just 'cuzz you can,"

"….?" Replied Jason

Abby then turned and shone the app flashlight into the eyes of Piper

"You will charm speak the guards to let us in and I will get Percy. All right ok lets go people!"

((((Muahahahah! Its Abigail taking over!)))

-They come upon a really big mansion while later

"Come On guys!" Rose says, as she waves for her team forward.

"You sure this is the place?" Nico asks. It looks like he caught rose of guard cuzz she freezes for a second.

"No… but it sure looks like it!" Rose finally says.

Meanwhile ….. Behind a bush

"Ok Annabeth?" Abby asks. Annabeth nods

"Yep this is the place." Annabeth answers Abby. Abby relaxes and wishes she got there before rose.

"A mansion?" Jason Questions he unlike the others notices this is messed up…

'Shhhh! Thalia start the thunderstorm." Abby says. Thalia starts the thunderstorm. You can see the lightning stretch across the sky and hear the thunder… and what sound like a guy screaming and smell something burning… oh wait.. That's Nico.

On the other side of the lake, Rose and her team try to be stealthy… hint the word try… cuzz they failed epicly.

They get up to the front door and pause.

"What now?" Katie asks.

"How do we get in?" Conner asks. Rose is in deep thought…

"…. I haven't figured that out… ok new plan." Rose says pausing for effect.

"And that would be…" Travis asks after a while.

"You all storm through the windows and Ill us the door." ...

Meanwhile

"Jason… now." Jason starts a wind storm… you hear a random cow moo…. Rose's team get blown away.

"Looks like im going in alone" Rose says. She pulls out her gun and bursts through the door to see two teenage twins who are very fit and have black hair. They are Attractive to the highest extent and don't appear to be dressed at all… Rose drops gun and gets a nosebleed

"P-pardon my Intrusion. I-I thought my friend P-Percy Was here. S- Sorry I clearly have the wrong address." Rose stumbles towered the back door. Just as Abby bursts through the window.

"Oh S%$" Abby says. Rose takes on more glances and runs out of there and drags Abby with her. As they close the door Thalia pops out of a near by bush with messy hair.

"Well that was an Epic Fail." Thalia says. Nico pops up beside her

"You could say that again." Nico says. Then they duck back into the bush.

'Oh no…. I forgot my gun." Rose says and walks back into the house… uh oh…. The two teams meet up in front of the house with Jason saying I told you so when they hear rose inside the house.

"Ah… Twins … Is there room for one more?... " You hear her nervously laugh " Just kidding- I don't have time tonight because I'm searching for my friend Percy's kidnaper.. Call me!" She runs out and sees the teams.

"Fail" Annabeth said as she got to them.

"Those boys – woo" Rose fans her self clearly being effected by 'the twins'

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Abby says. The two girls start talking about them saying things I shall not repeat. Conner starts getting jealous as he watches Rose talk about 'them' they don't even deserve to be called the twins in his eyes.

"Sorry man" Travis says. Conner says something under his breath about being hotter but then the teams were beginning to split up.

**A/N I AM DONE! FINALLY! Yesterday was my birthday :D! Im now 15 whoop whoop! Danni came other and helped and I was like *gets on knees and clasps hands together*THANK YOU! I don't know when any of the other chapters will come up. **

***the alien comes back***

**Danni: IT'S THE ALIAN!**

**Me: RUN! * Runs away***

**Danni: WAIT FOR ME!**

**Please review. Help us escape the menacing Alian. **

***Percy stands there in front of the alian***

**Percy: hi.. **

**No percy run! Please Review!**


	6. The Asylum

**A/N Were Back Muahahahah! Here is the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: we do not own Percy Jackson or POTC **

**Third person point of view**

Rose is humming along with her team traveling behind her in the woods when she stumbles along a frying pan…

"I think this would make an excellent…" purred rose. She dramaticlly whips around and snakes Nico in the face with the frying pan.

"Who here doesn't have a weapon!" she asked.

Meanwhile

"My Nico senses are tingling… why dose Nico have Betty Crocker written backwards on his forehead?" Thalia asked. Little dose she know how true that is.

"Anyone? Anyone need a weapon?" Rose asks waving the frying pan around. No one answer's in fear of being hit.

"Guess not." Rose says giving up. She throws the pan on the ground which happens to hit Nico again in the face. Rose begins to walk away when she changes her mind and picks up the pan again spinning it in her hand and sliding her gun in her gun in her hand.

"Come on Nico- this is no time for a nap." Rose says patting him on the head.

Meanwhile…

"Come on before rose knocks someone out." Abby says speeding up.

"Two late…" Jason mumbles.

Rose is dragging Nico as they move along.

"Onward team Q!" Rose yells. Nico's head is dragging into a tree as rose runs into the distance as Abby's team is on there tail.

"Guys! I think I found the place!" Rose explains.

"Really? Where?" Katie asks.

"There!" Rose points to a cozy little cottage.

"Are you sure?" Conner asks. Rose thinks… and thinks…

"Either that or it's that suspicious abandoned asylum there…" Rose mutters thankfully. Everyone agrees to go to the asylum. Then all of a sudden Abby bursts out of the woods running into Rose thus making her fall into a near bye lake.

Rose comes out dripping wet.

"Now these clothes are indecent! Anyone have spare clothes?" Rose asks.

Everyone stands there like idiots and say no. Rose rolls her

Eyes.

"You guys suck." Rose says. She sits down by a tree and starts taking of her clothes and says casually "Has anyone seen my backpack?"

Everyone:…..

"Why did you just strip?" Abby asks. Rose continues to remove her wet clothes.

"Anyone at all know were it is? I don't want to spend the rest of the night prancing around the woods in my undergarments. I have emergency clothes in my backpack, because I can't do this mission with all these wet clothes – or catch a cold – and I wouldn't dare – I've got shorts and tank tops – but I need my backpack so I can change… but since no one knows were it is." Rose pulls out her frying pan "Ok someone tell me were it is or your all going to get smacked with this frying pan."

Everyone steps back…. but Nico… oh dear. Rose smacks Nico.

"Ow!" Nico screams. Rose pats him.

"Its ok Nico –we'll get you a milkshake… now who's next?" Rose points the pan at Travis but then notices her backpack sticking from behind a tree.

"Oh.." Rose says dumb folded as anyone seen my backpack

"Uhhhhh yeah." Abby says being a smart allick

"Well Im of to change by that tree soo don't look." Rose says trotting off behind a near by tree.

"Oh boy" Abby says doing the oh so famous Facepalm. Conner edges towards the tree slowly.

"Conner!" Annabeth yells.

"What?" Conner asks with a confused look on his face."

"You stupid peeping tom!"

"Am not!"

" I JUST SAW YOU!"

"Saw what?"

Rose comes back in tan pleated pants, brown shoes and an open butted shirt, she is armed and ready.

"What's with the arguing?" Rose asks oblivious of the conversation that was taking place earlier.

"Uhhhhh" they both say.

"Hmmm… to the asylum!" Rose says running off into the distance.

"Wrong way!" Abby yells. Rose all of a sudden comes into view running in a new direction.

"This way to the asylum!" rose screams in the distance.

"Come on everyone!" Abby yells and the start running trying to catch up with rose. When they get inside of the asylum they here screaming.

"There torturing him!" Abby yells.

"Let's get him!" Rose yells. "Split up and search!" She starts running up the stairs.

"And Ill follow!" Abby says following Rose up the stairs.

"Ok …. You have a weapon?" Rose asks.

""Yep…." There's an awkward silence.

"…the I advise you take it out …" rose finally says.

"Fine bossy." Abby says taking out her sword.

They burst through every door on their way to the highest room in the highest tower. **((((Hahahah sounds like Shrek XD))) **and they find the asylum still has patients.

Rose bursts in to a room and sees a little girl who is chained to the wall.

"Abby, come check this out." Rose says. Abby stairs at the girl.

"Oh I do not want to know who lives here." Abby says.

"I was going to show you this 24 Hi-def TV- I bet it gets all the channels from here to Austria!" Rose says hugging the TV.

"…Or the girl chained up to the wall." Abby says. Rose stops hugging the TV.

"Uh yeah.. That to…Come on we must find Percy!" Rose runs out of the room slamming the door behind her leaving Abby behind. Suddenly the TV turns on and is on survlience mode. It shows Rose going ninja and she's playing the James bond theme song on her IPod. The scene changes and you she a gun barrel ring bordering the screen and rose pops up in the middle with her gun out. She shoots her gun and you see red flow down the screen.

"Darn it!" Rose yells. "I shoot the watermelon. Hey you get back here!" Rose chases the guy and smacks him with the pan.

"Where's Percy!" She yells.

"I –I.." she hits him again. "He's in the room just down the hallway!" He tells her. At hearing this Abby goes running looking for the hallway rose is in. next thing she knows she has run into her.

"Took you long enough." Rose says.

"You ditched me!" Abby protests. Rose looks at her like she's gone crazy.

"No I didn't I expected you to follow me." Rose defends her case.

"…Oh" Abby says. They start to walk down the hall.

"Guess what." Abby asks all of a sudden.

"What?" Rose asks confused.

"I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt, and I got a jar of dirt and guess what's inside it?" Abby chants.

"What?" Rose asks still… confused.

"…Dirt…." Abby says. There's an awkward silence.

"Why is the rum gone?" Abby asks.

"What?" rose asks.

"Why is the rum gone?" Abby Asks.

"There is no time for you're under aged drinking right now!" Rose yells.

"But why but why but why is the rum gone?" Abby asks … again. Rose growls as she opens a door to find Percy's hands and legs roped to a bed.

"…." Oh I definitely do NOT want to know who lives here." Abby says.

"Well.. Are you going to help me?" Abby asks rose.

"Who me? Oh ok." She helps Abby untie him. They then take Percy and help him out of the asylum

**A/N so there it is ! Yes… ok I admit it I was watching the Pirates of the Caribbean when we made this… Please review! The Alien took Percy away from us! Please help us save him! The alien is afraid of reviews. So the more reviews the closer we get to saving him!**


	7. straight? or?

**AKA Danni. I'd also like to point out that I have a new obsession over Apollo. He is totally major awesome!...**

**Review or I Author's Note- This chapter is brought to you by me: Eilisiana! Will occupy your vital regions!**

**Disclaimer: We still do not own Percy Jackson,... Or Hetalia... But I DO own a Hetalia T-Shirt... Bwhahahaha!**

**Just read it,**

Third Person POV!

**Is He straight Or not straight. These are the questions that haunt me. *Strokes chin***

Flashback:

Rose and Abby rush Percy out of the Asylum and make it back outside with everyone else. Then Percy decides to make an announcement.

"Guys! I have news: I'm straight again!"

"...?" everyone said

************ (End Flashback)

"Yeah! Those crazy perverts scared the gay right out of me," shuddered Percy

Everyone, including the highly sensible Rose, accepted his logic and continued on their journey through Who-Knows-Where. They all talked, chatted, threw some punches, and eventually it all came down to one swift motion:

Annabeth leaned in and captured Percy's lips in a passionate kiss, but Percy shuddered and pushed her away. Everyone let out a small gasp of uncertainty.

"...Are you sure he's straight?" asked Annabeth turning to the crowd

"Perhaps I could give it a try," suggested Rose in a stoic voice

"No!...If only Thalia..."

Thalia crossed her arms in an obvious 'no'

Rose who was enveloped in her science binder, pen scribbling down formulas, looked up and proclaimed if anyone was going to kiss Percy, it was going to be her.

"Thalia, you're his cousin... and he kinda doesn't like you," said Annabeth

Thalia was adamant and absolutely would not agree to kiss Percy, but Rose, who was all for science, jumped up with her binder tucked under an arm and exclaimed, "Let me do it! I'm all for science!"

No one acknowledged Rose

"Come on Thalia," Annabeth pleaded

"Don't I have a say in this?" inquired Nico

"YES!" said Rose and Thalia in unison

"NO, you don't," said Annabeth

After a moment of silence, Rose said "...I nominate myself- For Science!"

Thalia voiced her agreement.

Abby, who was getting sick of this argument decided to become a part time hero. She swooped in and kissed her brother full on his mouth. Shocked and horrified, Percy shoved his sister off and shouted angrily.

"Abby- WTF?" he shrieked

She wiped her mouth and said "He's still gay,"

No one dared to tell her that no one would want to kiss their sister- so of course Percy was no different. Instead, Rose spoke again, her papers threatening to spill forth from the binder.

"I can make double sure- for science!"

"No!" said Annabeth as Abby slapped Percy

"...Why?"

"Because he's my boyfriend!"

"I'm in it for the science," Rose said calmly, pulling out her graphs and charts for proof

"No!"

"But the science proclaims it,"

"Let me think..."

"It's only for science; all I need is this one more filed work document to complete my experiment! And then once I compile all my papers together I can finish my application to get into one of the best Ivy League schools in the entire world! Just one little kiss- It's strictly professional," said Rose as she pulled out samples of her work to offer proof of her intentions

Abby, sighed. There was no disproving the shorter girl's logic. She was in every sense a prodigy. Who was she to deny the girl access to a good school?

"Fine," she gave in

Annabeth turned to Percy and yanked his collar as she hissed into the boy's ear, "But if you kiss her, you'll wish you never did,"

Percy only gulped in reply. Annabeth let him go as Rose approached. She had filed away her papers back into her binder and now held a video camera.

"To document the field work of course, I need proof to back up my papers... all my other field work is recorded on there...don't hit rewind," She handed the camera to Abby as she ran her fingers through her short tresses. She came closer to Percy, just a mere eight inches away. Her face was emotionless and her voice stoic as she spoke to him.

"Ok here is the deal, Percy. I- Rose Covington- am going to kiss you in a rated PG style. My work dictates I let you react naturally to this kiss. I ONLY want natural reactions- that is the nature of my experiment. Understand?"

He nodded

"Don't be stupid and screw this up," she said a bit harsher

Annabeth meanwhile is in the background with everyone else was in the background. She was angrily pounding her fists while all the guys were wandering why Conner wasn't getting jealous like he usually does. He explained that he already had his go at the experiment and he reacted a bit "too natural" and the tape had to be destroyed... *shifty eyes* so he was content.

Meanwhile back in the foreground Rose was leaning in to kiss Percy. Rose kissed him and Percy, reacted naturally to her actions. He slipped his hands around her waist and deepened the kiss. Rose who was emotionally detached from the kiss was forming scientific observations for her papers

Just then Annabeth swung her bat and clobbered Percy over the head, breaking the kiss. Percy fell to the ground as Annabeth continued to hit him. Rose wiped her mouth and immediately pulled out her binder and began writing

"...Fascinating...This will certainly finish my application in no time... Thank you Percy for your corporation... If you are hurt too badly I'll have my people send you a fruit basket in the hospital,"

As Annabeth continued to hit Percy with the bat, Rose hummed along as she sprawled herself over her work. Annabeth stomped over to her angrily and smacked her once with the bat, but being so absorbed in her work, Rose did not feel a thing. In fact, it made her remember she didn't have a control for her experiment. She immediately jumped up and ran over to Nico who was talking to Thalia. She grabbed his wrist and hoisted him up to stand. Rose then pressed her lips to his. Nico, reacting naturally to her, shoved her off. She skidded along the ground before popping back up.

"Thank you Nico!" she called as she ran back to her work.

Hours passed and Annabeth who was still murderously hitting Percy with the bat, occasionally hit Rose as well. Rose eventually ran away deeper in to Who-Knows-Where with her work screaming "By jove! I've got it!"

She returned hours later with an armful of science prizes and to welcome her back, Annabeth greeted her with a bat over her head.

Rose breathed a sigh, "Ah, nothing beats the pain of success!"

Annabeth shrieked and pushed the genius girl off a conveniently placed cliff. Rose, being brilliant, latched on to a convenient falling hang glider and navigated her way back. Annabeth then tackled her and put her into a choke hold.

"FIX HIM!"

"...What?"

"He's broken! Fix him!"

"Well perhaps if you didn't murder him with a blunt object..."

She tightened her grip

"Ok ok I'll get my nurse's kit," Rose said

"NO! He's not the same!" she released Rose

"How so?"

"He's been brainwashed!"

"...?"

"He kissed you and not her... So he's not gay- just broken," said Abby

"Hmmmm... how unfortunate," said Rose

Annabeth then pushed her into a pit of snakes. Rose leaned back and sighed impressed with Annabeth.

"Ah...Snakes...Nice touch but I was just about to fix him," she crossed her arms

"If you kiss him I swear," Annabeth said, pointing her finger in Rose's face.

"This is better than cable," commented Nico

"I Know Right!," agreed Travis

"Hardly. He is only worth kissing for science.. On my honor I will not," Rose said emotionless

"Fine," and the pit of snakes vanished

Rose gathered her equipment: a couch, a desk, and one of those rotating chairs on wheels and set up an office. She dragged Percy over and sat him down in the couch while she took her seat behind the desk. She adjusted her glasses and pulled out a clipboard .

"Now Percy, we can do this the easy way or the hard way...or the medium way...or the semi medium hard way...OR the easily hard medium way...OR..."

"I get it," Percy said

She coughed and adjusted her glasses. Rose glanced at her clipboard for a moment.

"Ok bottom line Percy, Annabeth is your girlfriend and you need to treat her as such. That means you need to show you your affection and kiss her," she said

Percy sat stoically, an apathetic gaze across his eyes.

Rose who was feeling like she was on an episode of Dr. Phil sighed and spun a few times in her chair. Regaining some sanity, she continued her interrogation.

"Percy, why won't you kiss Annabeth?"

"...uhhhhh," said Percy

"Answer the question," she said more sternly

"Uhhhhhhhh..." stuttered Percy

Rose sighed and spun in her chair to face the "audience", "I'm going to take a more direct approach. Why do you all think Percy refuses to kiss Annabeth?"

"Because he's gay!" shouted Nico who was eating popcorn

Thalia slapped him.

Piper spoke up then, "The pervert... He must have known who Percy was.. He probably has an obsessive crush on Annabeth and he tortured him, making sure he would be frightened to approach her!"

"...Nah," everyone agreed to disagree with Piper's hypothesis

"Now Percy... What do you think about Annabeth?" Rose asked, spinning back to face Percy

"...She's nice,"

Rose raised an eyebrow quizzically, "Nice?"

"Yeah. Like a cousin,"

Everyone gasped

"I told you he was brainwashed!" exclaimed Nico

"No you didn't," Thalia said

Rose thought for a moment

"Why did you kiss me then Percy? I know you don't like me like that AND I know you "acted natural" But come on now, there's something going on here,"

"...Maybe if you kiss me again I will tell you,"

"No, you tell me now. Science time is over,"

"Just kiss me,"

"Just tell me," Rose rebuttled

"Kiss me!" Percy shouted, standing up

"No," Rose said

Conner was angrily standing in the background, just waiting for an opportunity to punch the flamboyant Percy... He didn't have to wait long.

**A/N HI! It's LoveIsLikeAFlame! AKA Colleen. Yeah! Ok yeah it's been…. Ever? But anyways me and *cough* Danni *cough* were thinking…**

**Connor: OH NO! WERE ALL GOING TO DIE! **

**Colleen: *Hits Connor with a frying pan* Anyways! We are going to need A LOT of reviews so we can know your opinions and that we should still continue this story. Here's a small sneak peek to well I don't know.**

**Danni: Review, Be like 'OHMYGOSH!' **

**Colleen:*covers Danni's mouth* **

**Danni: *Bites hand***

**Colleen: Ow! *then starts the epic cat fight and Connor and Travis just 'Happens' to have a video camera on them.* **

Rose POV

So I was chillin one day in my yellow adirondack with cup holders, when Nico walked in... Shirtless, radiating hotness and upmost smexyness. I arched my eyebrows quizzically.

"Nico..?" asked Annabeth

"What?" he asked, grabbing a water bottle out of the mini fridge I had installed last week

"Where's you're... Shirt?" asked Annabeth

He gave a little smile, as he wiped water from his lips with the back of his hand, "I'm about to go to my part time job as a stripper,"

"Oh so sexy.." said Thalia

I looked over to my friend Abigail and by the look on her face I could tell that if Nico wasn't careful, he'd soon be raped. I shook my head laughing to myself and took a sip of my fruit punch.

"you guys should come, Percy, Connor, and Travis are starting work there too" said Nico

I nearly choked on my drink and immediately and almost embarrassingly pulled out my phone and sent Abigail and Annabeth a text message.

- Can we go? -

- You kidding me? Yea! - Abigail replied

- To see Percy strip? I'm in! - Sent Annabeth

- lol, this is going to be major - I replied

The strip club was packed outside as well as in but we managed to score a front table. I was nervous and feeling like something was about to go down... And I was right... Kinda

As we were all conversing amongst ourselves, the lights dimmed and a song floated in.

Oh hades, here it comes

Percy walked out and I almost died with laughter as he began to strip, his hips moving to the beat. While I thought he was a fail, Annabeth had figured otherwise

"So smexy," she sighed, her eyes glued on Percy

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "He's such a nerd,"

I yawned at Percy's fail. His _Epic_ Fail.

**Review!**


End file.
